Teenage Dream
by kisssmegoodbye
Summary: Kurt's in New York, and Blaine can't wait to Skype tonight. Fluff!


Blaine tapped his pencil anxiously, glancing to check the time on his iPhone every few second. His calculus homework sitting in front of him wasn't half done, even though it's due the next day. Blaine put his pencil down, and closed his eyes, hoping to make the time go by faster. When he opened his eyes again, only a minute had gone by. His eyebrow furrowed in frustration.

It had been only about two week since Kurt had boarded his flight to New York City, and Blaine already couldn't stand the horrible long distance. The clock on his phone moved forward another minutes. It was 10:29. Kurt promised he would Skype him at 10:30, exactly.

He smiled at the bittersweet memory at the airport a couple of weeks ago.

_Their foreheads leaning against each other, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, breathing in the familiar scent for the last time in a very long time. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's waist, pulling him impossibly closer._

_Kurt faintly heard the sound of a sniffle, and pulled their heads away. Blaine's eyes opened, red and watery._

"_Blaine…" Kurt began, "please don't cry."_

"_I'm not crying," he defended, voice breaking on the last syllable, a tear escaping._

_Kurt raised his eyebrow quizzically at him, seeing right through his lies._

_Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes, the gorgeous blue eyes that could see right through him, straight into his soul, and before he knew it, he was breaking down in the middle of the airport, throwing himself into Kurt, sobbing._

_He was taken aback by Blaine literally jumping into his arms, but responded quickly, tilting his head so his cheek was resting firmly on Blaine's curly hair._

"_Please Kurt," Blaine begged, his voice muffled by older boy's body. He turned his face slightly so Kurt could hear him. "Don't leave me, please Kurt, don't leave…"_

_Kurt could feel his heart aching. He wrapped his arms even tighter around his crying boyfriend. "I have to Blaine, I'm so sorry…"_

_Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt's beautiful face again. His face was red and you could see the pain in his usually happy hazel eyes._

"_Please stop crying, Blaine," Kurt sighed, resting his hand on Blaine's cheek, wiping a tear that was making its way down his face. "You're too beautiful to cry."_

"_That must be why you aren't crying either," he said, kissing his boyfriend quickly on the lips, completely oblivious to the people staring at them._

_Kurt swallowed. "You have no idea how hard I'm trying not to," he admitted, struggling to keep his voice even._

_Suddenly, a voice was heard over the speakers: "Last call for all attendants on Flight 403 to New York City"._

_Blaine glanced at the floor, mumbling the words, "That's you."_

_Kurt watched Blaine; he looked like a little kid, so sad and lost. Kurt took his chin and tilted it up, forcing eye contact. "Blaine I am going to miss you so much," his voice began to quiver. "More than I've ever missed anyone before. You'll always be on my mind, _always. _I promise you that I'll stay true to you. The time will go by quicker than we'll imagine, trust me. Before either of us know it, I'll be down here visiting, with a great, big Christmas present, just for you."_

_Blaine smiled, cheering up slightly._

"_We will make this work. We love each other and neither of us will let anything come between our relationship."_

_Blaine chuckled. "I love you."_

_And within a second, Kurt had his lips on Blaine's. It was their last kiss for a while, so they made the best of it. It was deep, passionate, and desperate, all intermingled into one final kiss. Neither boy cared about the stares that they were getting from the people around them; this moment was theirs._

_Far too soon, Kurt pulled away, whispering "I love you too, Blaine." He turned his head, looking at the flight attendant who was standing at the gate waiting on him._

_Sighing, he separated himself from Blaine, who whimpered quietly. He grabbed his carry-on bag, and looked at Blaine, whose eyes seemed empty and vacant. He leaned forward, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek with a "mwah" to make him smile._

"_I'll Skype you at 10:30 tonight and every other night until I see you, I promise."_

"_Not a minute later?" Blaine grinned._

"_Not a minute later," Kurt assured him, smiling back._

_The flight attendant cleared his throat, causing Kurt and Blaine to turn to her._

_She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "The plane's about to take off, are you going to board?"_

_Kurt turned to Blaine, sighed, and reluctantly turned back around to stride towards the attendant. She took his ticket and checked it, then nodded at him. _

_Blaine watched Kurt make his way to the gate, the flight attendant following suit. One last time, Blaine called out to him. "I love you, Kurt!"_

_And then, much too soon, the attendant closed the gate; but not before Blaine could heard Kurt calling back to him: "I love you, Blaine!"_

Blaine was brought back to reality with his iPhone beeping, indicating that someone was calling him. He yanked his phone up from his desk and grinned. It was 10:30 and, without a doubt, it was Kurt calling him. He answered it and soon, Kurt's face was up on the screen.

"Hey beautiful," Blaine said beaming.

Kurt smiled. "Hey perfect, how was your day?"

He shrugged. "It was alright. I got tons of homework that I still need to do… Glee Club was fun though, we sang a group number today."

Kurt chuckled lightly, "Was it Katy Perry?"

"You know me so well, babe!" Blaine giggled. Kurt made him so happy. "And how was yours?"

"It was fine, boring actually; college will be college," he said nonchalantly.

They talked about pointless things until almost eleven, which was the time they usually said goodnight to each other. Blaine yawned.

"Are you sleepy?" Kurt asked. He was laying on his bed now; the only light in his room was coming from the phone on his chest, which illuminated his face in the darkness.

"Mhm, I am. I don't want to go to sleep though; I'd miss out on you." Blaine's lights were all still on, and he was laying on his bed, eyes drooping drowsily.

Kurt laughed. "I'm pretty tired too. I think it's time for us both to crash."

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine smiled, bringing his iPhone closer, kissing the screen with a "mwah".

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt beamed, kissing the screen with a "mwah" louder than Blaine's.

"Will you sing to me before you go? Please?" Blaine begged, giving Kurt the puppy dog eyes.

He chuckled. "Is there any song in particular you would like to hear?"

Blaine's eyes closed sleepily. "Anything," he slurred.

There was silence for a few beats, but before long, Kurt's voice was filling the room.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

And that was that. Blaine started to drift, and soon enough, he fell asleep listening to his true love sing the song that changed both of their lives for good.


End file.
